1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a novel production method for the production of electronic and opto-electronic devices from an interpenetrating network configuration of nano structured high surface to volume ratio porous thin films with organic/inorganic metal, semiconductor or insulator material positioned within the interconnected void volume of the nano structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today nanoparticles are proposed for, and used for, providing a high surface area to volume ratio material. Besides the large surface area they provide, nanoparticles can be embedded in organic/inorganic semiconductor/insulator materials (nano composite systems) to obtain a high interface area that can be exploited in, for example, the following optoelectronic and electronic applications: (a) charge separation functions for such applications as photovoltaics and detectors; (b) charge injection functions for such applications as light emitting devices; (c) charge storage functions for capacitors; and (d) ohmic contact-like functions for such applications as contacting molecular electronic structures.
There are difficulties with nanoparticles, however. These include their handling and, for electronic and opto-electronic uses, they also include the question of how to achieve electrical contact. The present invention solves these two problems by using deposited nanostructured high surface to volume ratio materials. These materials allow a manageable high interface area which is easily contacted electrically.
In the present approach for making optoelectronic devices from nanoparticle composite systems isolated nanoparticles are diffused into a matrix of organic material. Ideally, each nanoparticle or nanoparticle surface must be electrically connected to the outside (by a set of electrodes) for electrical and opto-electronic function. This is best achieved if the nanoparticles are arranged so that they are interconnected to the electrodes providing continuous electrical pathways to these particles. However, in the present art with the use of isolated nanoparticles, these particles will often fail to make good electrical contacts even if the volume fraction of nanoparticles is made close to unity.
In this invention a different approach is proposed to avoid this problem. This approach involves formation of a thin film of a nanostructured high surface area to volume ratio material on an electrode substrate or a patterned set of electrodes on a substrate. The basic elements (building blocks) of this nanostructure are embedded in an interconnected void matrix with the attributes of high surface to volume ratio but with electrical connectivity to the substrate electrode. Once the interconnected void network of this film material is filled with a secondary material a composite is formed with high interface area. Furthermore, each component of the composite structure is conformally connected. Hence, any region of the composite system including the interface has continuous electrical connection to the outside.